ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
All For One
is the fourth episode of Ultraman X. Plot Alien Zarab had planned for destruction & for that he had made Bemstar to attack the city. Asuna thinks that Daichi was caught up in this attack and has died. Her attack had caused Ultraman X to be stuck inside Bemstar's body. Wataru and Hayato were following Zarab but because of their rivalry they lost him. Captain Shotaro had told them that Team Work is important. Asuna and other Xio Members decided to unite and rescue Ultraman X. Synopsis On a normal day at Operation Base X, Xio members train themselves in a self-defense match. Asuna seems to enjoy herself defeating Daichi, but Hayato and Wataru's training turns into a fight (again). Elsewhere, an alien bombs a chemical plant and brings forth a Spark Doll by using radiation gases remains from the destroyed plant into a monster. The Alien broadcast and introduce himself as Alien Zarab, having destroyed countless planets and brings his monster, Bemstar to attack the city as Earth is his next target. Asuna pilots the Land Musketty to attack Bemstar and Wataru and Hayato gets into the scene to track Zarab while Daichi examines the monster. As Bemstar attacks, Daichi caught into the explosion, seemingly dead in front of Asuna. Unknowingly, he survives and transforms into Ultraman X and fights the monster. Hayato and Wataru successfully track Alien Zarab but their argument allows him to buy some time to escape again. Bemstar absorbs X into his stomach and gets away. Meanwhile, Asuna, Hayato and Wataru are sadden by the fact that their refusal to cooperate has made Daichi loses his life and X eaten. Alien Zarab has been detected at Area S-9, trying to bomb another chemical plant. The three officers deployed again, this time under the teamwork cooperation. Hayato tries to get aboard the Xio Aramis, but Dr. Guruman wants him to stay for a while due to upgrades. Meanwhile at the moon, Bemstar takes a rest after taking his "lunch", X and Daichi slowly dying from its enzyme. Daichi realises that he loses Gomora, the very keepsakes from his father after the Ultra Flare killed him and his wife. X shares his condolence, in fact apologizes that the event is his doings. He was fighting a villain that tried to conquer the solar system. The Ultra Flare were initiated after X threw him into the sun. After having himself beaten by the three Xio officers, Zarab grows himself and prompts to crush them. Asuna first attacks Zarab with Land Musketty, followed by Hayato in Sky Musketty and Wataru with the Ultriser, killing him in the process. The trio congratulates each others but Guruman claims the operation yet to be ended, bringing them the upgraded Aramis. Wataru becomes the pilot and with Hayato, boards the Space Musketty. As Bemstar sleeps on the moon, it awakens after sensing Space Musketty's arrival and the space fighter attacks the monster. Xio Lab Team delivers the jet Cyber Telesdon's card, and as they load, it unleashes the monster's signature lava breath attack. The attack destroys Bemstar's stomach and frees X from it. X takes over the battle, weakening Bemstar with Attacker X and defeats it with Xanadium Ray. On Earth, while Asuna views the Gomora Spark Doll, Daichi reveals himself to the team as they greets him a warm welcoming. Daichi's Monster Lab *Daichi: Daichi's Monster Lab! Today, we met this monster. *X Devizer: Analyzing; Bemstar! *Daichi: The Giant Space Monster, Bemstar. It can greedily suck everything into the pentagonal orifice on its stomach. It even managed to pull X in too. *X: And today's Cyber Card is Cyber Telesdon. Xio was able to use its lava breath to save me. *Daichi and X: See you next time~ Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : TAKERU * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Appearances Ultra Warriors *Ultraman X Kaiju *Alien Zarab *Bemstar *Alien Fanton Guruman *Mysterious luminescent life form *Cyber Telesdon (Card only) Trivia *The episode's title, All For One, is a reference to all for one, and one for all, a motto that used in The Three Musketeers, keeping with Xio's names with that theme. References *Translated from the official website *Translated by Nihon Hero Category:Ultraman X Category:Ultraman X Episodes Category:Episodes